Not Again!
by FlippyFan
Summary: Mario is off on another adventure, but this time, he has to save Peach and Daisy! With the help of Luigi, will they be able to do it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples its ESF101 again. Hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving. Now, as I was saying, Mario will have to save Peach-again! But this time, Daisy's has been kidnapped, too! with the help of his bro, Luigi, will they be able to do it all?**

**Me:I don't own Mario or anything else.**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGGG! The alarm rang loudly as Mario got up to start his day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was nice outside so he decided to visit Princess Peach in her castle. When he made it to the doors, there was a note on it. It read "If you want both of the princesses you'll have to come and get me, by your worst nightmare ever, Bowser. _Oh no, this time he got Peach and Daisy! I'm-a going to have to get Luigi to help__. _And with that, he ran off to find Luigi.

"Luigi!" Mario called as he spotted Luigi alone in a cafe.

" Mario, did you hear?" The famous plumber's brother said frantically. "Daisy got kidnapped!

"I know. Peach got kidnapped, too."Mario said with a sad look on his face."That's why I'm asking you to team up with me. Together, me and you could beat Bowser and save the princesses with no sweat"

"Sure, anything for the princesses." Luigi replied.

"Alright, let's-a go!" They both said as they started their most difficult journey yet.

* * *

**How was chappy 1? Awesome? Horrible? You tell me by reviewing**


	2. Chapter 2:Stage 1-1

**Hey peoples its ESF101 again. For this story, I will try to do stage 1-1 to stage 8-8. I will add a chapter whenever I can. Now, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2:1-1**

"Let's-a go!" Both brothers said in unison as they ran towards stage:1-1-only the beginning of their journey. Stage 1-1 was the same as it always was- about ten goombas walking around a bunch of pipes, and koopa troopas. "This should-a be-a easy!" Mario said cockily as he easily jumped every goomba he saw. Luigi, however, was not doing so well. He was told to take out all the koopas, which was a HORRIBLE idea. He jumped on them easily, but when they started rolling around, it wasn't pretty. By the time they made it near the end, Luigi was bruised and bloody. Luckily, Mario was prepared for this. He packed all of the powerups he could get. "Here you go, Luigi."He said as he gave Luigi a mushroom. And with that, they slid down th "pole of victory," getting ready for whatever came next.

**How was it? Good? Bad? You tell me by clicking that review button!**


	3. Bowser's Castle: Part One

**Hey guys, chappy 3 is up! My story will not only have the stages of the game. Some chapters will be with Bowser in his castle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Bowser's Castle: Part One**

"Ha Ha Ha!" Bowser laughed as he watched the Mario Bros. advance to stage 1-2. "They don't know what they're coming to this time!"

"Really, why do you keep kidnapping me?" Peach said in a monotonous voice. "There's no point."

"I know, right?" Daisy said with her. "It's so annoying!"

"I'm pretty much saving your life!" Bowser snapped. "Once I use my new invention, all life will be perished in this world, except for my castle!" He then opened the curtain to his "invention". "No! It can't be!" The two princesses cried in unison.

"Yes! With my new invention, Mario and Luigi will be no more!" Bowser said with pure evil in his voice.

**Well, that was chappy 2. Hope you like it! Plz R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stage 1-2

**Hey guys, chapter 4 is up! Some levels in this story will be from the old games, while others will be from the new. Now, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4: Stage 1-2**

"Really, Luigi? Do you have to be so clumsy?" Mario said as they entered stage 2.

"I'm-a sorry." Luigi said shamefully. They then made it to stage 1-2, the next stage they had to face.

"Alright! Let's-a go!" They both said cheerfully.

First, they entered the pipe that took them to the cave. "Hmm." Mario said while thinking of a plan for this level. "Luigi, take this fire flower and get all the enemies you see."

"Oke-dokey." Luigi said in his trademark voice. And with that, he ran off to beat the tar out of his foes. _"Now, how am I supposed to pass this?"_ He thought as he came to a very tiny passing in which only mini-Mario could pass through. "I got it!" Mario cried, which caught the attention of several goombas and koopas near-by. "Oh-a crap." Mario said. He was only allowed to use one powerup per level, so he was pretty much screwed. The baddies were coming closer and closer. Mario was about to get beaten to a pulp, until he heard a battle cry. "Hiyahhh!" Came the voice. He'd recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Luigi! He started flaming everyone he saw and finally, after a few minutes, Luigi had burnt almost every single foe in the level. "Thanks-a Luigi." Mario said, still in shock. "I never knew you could do that."

"No problem-o, brother." Luigi said, trying to sound cool. Just then, that idea came back into Mario's head, but this time, he kept quiet. "Luigi, I need you to take out your hammer." Mario said quietly.

"Okay." Luigi said, taking out his shiny, black hammer.

"Now hit me with it."

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTT?" Luigi exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if we don't, we won't pass the level, and if we don't pass the level, we can't save the princess!" Mario explained.

(sighs)"Fine!" Luigi said doubtfully as his hammer made contact with Mario, causing him to shrink drastically. He then made his way through the small passage, getting to the other side. He found a block, and when he hit it, a tiny mushroom came out. "Here you go-a Luigi." Mario said as he threw the mushroom to his brother. Luigi grabbed it, and instantly he shrunk down to Mario's size. They both knew that they had to be careful, because one hit, and the both of them were toast. On the other hand, they could jump really high which gave them an advantage. As the two brothers finally made it to the end, Mario said "Phew that was so exhausting." Luigi was collapsed on the the floor, already sleeping. "Okay, I guess that means we're staying here for the night." Mario said while resting to get ready for the next stage.

**Sorry the last chapters were short. I'll try to make them longer next time. Also, whoever gets Bowser's "invention" right, will a get a story from me for these choices: Mario, Pokemon, SSBB, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Legend of Zelda.**


	5. Bowser's Castle: Part II

**Hey guys, chapter 5 is up! Sorry it took me so long to update, school has made me so busy. Anyway, read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Bowser's Castle: Part II**

"No! It can't be!" Both princesses cried in unison as Bowser revealed his "invention".

"Yes! Bowser said evilly. "With my new invention, Mario and Luigi will be no more." The invention was HUGE. Not even mega Bowser would be able to surpass this power. It was a nuke. But it was no ordinary nuke. Bowser had put many defenses into it, like morphing powers and so on.

"After this, the world will be mine!" Bowser cackled. "Kamek!" Bowser said, calling his trusty servant.

"Yes master?" Kamek asked as he bowed down.

"Find me the stupid Mario Brothers, but don't do anything. Just come back here and tell me where they are."

"As you wish." Kamek said as he flew off.

As Kamek was flying around the area, he suddenly spotted two tiny figures wearing red and green. _That must be them._ Kamek thought as he flew down to get a closer look. When he landed on the ground, he saw Mario and Luigi sleeping peacefully on the floor. "They are so lucky that Bowser told me to leave them alone, or else I would have killed them on the spot."Kamek mumbled. "Now all I have to do is return to Bowser and tell him this location." And with that, Kamek started on his flight back to Bowser's castle.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's lair, he was getting impatient. "Where is he?" He yelled in frustration. "He should've been here by now!" After saying those words, the little wizard entered through the door.

"Sorry I was late. I ran into- Kamek started to apologize before getting cut off by Bowser.

"I don't care what you ran into! Just tell me where they are!"

"They are located at the end of stage 1-2." He replied with a monotonous voice.

"WHAT?" Bowser roared, almost dying in laughter. "I thought they would be on the fourth world, but nonetheless, I could use this time to modify the nuke." So he went to get his tools in the closet. Kamek then followed him to help him out.

Daisy and Peach however were still in their separate cages. "We need to find a way out of here!" Daisy cried.

"But how?" Peach asked.

"I don't know..." Daisy said while thinking of a plan

"I got it!" Peach concluded. "Even if _we _can't escape, we still have to warn Mario and Luigi!" After saying those words, she blew some kind of whistle, and in came the lakitu from Mario 64.

"Yes, princess?" He asked.

"Okay, I need you to tell Mario that Bowser is building a nuke and that he doesn't have much time. And hurry!"

"Right away, princess!" He said as he zoomed off.

Lakitu flew as fast as his cloud would take him. _"Whoa, a nuke? That's some pretty intense stuff_. He thought as he finally saw Mario and Luigi near the end of a level. He hovered down to the ground and started waking Mario up. "Wake up Mario, wake up…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, chapter 6 is here to stay! Sorry it took me so long to update, school has made me so busy. Anyway, read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. If I did, Luigi would be WAY cooler than Mario**

**Chapter 6: Stage 1-3**

"Wake up Mario…" Lakitu said as he shook the plumber in a desperate attempt to wake Mario up. He opened his eyes groggily and said "What..." He was surprised to see Lakitu floating there next to him.

"Oh hey Lakitu, what brings you here?" Mario asked.

"The princess has sent an important message!" The turtle answered.

"What is it?" Mario replied curiously.

"She said that Bowser was building a nuke and that you don't have much time to stop him."

"A nuke?!" Mario cried. "Mamma-mia! We have to get-a going." Lakitu then left and Mario began to wake Luigi. "Luigi!" He called his brother's name which caused the green plumber to wake up. "We have to leave!" Mario said quickly. Neither of them said a word as they ran into stage 1-3.

When they got there, it was bustling with enemies. Mario decided that it would be best to not use their power-ups and find them in the ? boxes. They jumped on goombas and tried their best not to get hit, since they were still tiny from last stage. They finally found a ? box and when they opened it they found not a power-up-but a Yoshi. "Oh! I call the pink one!"Luigi cried as he hopped on the pink Yoshi. Mario just face palmed and hopped on the yellow one. With the Yoshi's, they were almost unstoppable. Piranha plants shot fire, but the fearless duo of dinos ate them and shot them back. Goombas charged at them , but they became part of the creature's colossal digestive system. Koopas? Don't even get me started on that. But near the middle of the level, a hammer bro sneaked behind them and knocked the two plumbers down, causing the two Yoshi's to run away and fall down a cliff. "NOOOOO!" Luigi cried. "Why did you have to end like this, Pinky Pie?"

"Okay…" Mario said with a WTF look on his face. He easily leaped over a hammer and landed on the enemy's head with a thud. "Now that that's over with, let's move on shall we?"

As they progressed through the level, they had heard the slow musical beat become fast and dangerous.

"Let's-a go Luigi! We don't have much time!"

This time, it became even more dangerous. The whole place started caving in! They were leaping, flipping, and doing whatever else they had to try and avoid the deadly rocks. Finally, Mario had no choice but to use super star to save their lives. When they made it to the end of the stage, Mario fell down exhausted from all the hard work. He knew he had another long day ahead of him tomorrow, so he decided to get as much sleep as possible. Soon, both of the heroes were sound asleep, ready for whatever came next.


End file.
